Temper
by InfiniteMidnxghts
Summary: Beca may be a little too obsessed with video games, but could a certain uptight blonde change that? Rated T for minor cursing. Oneshot (I'm back!)


**A/N**

**Sorry it's been so long! I've been lacking motivation lately with graduation so near but no worries, I'm here! This story may be a little rough as it's been a couple months since my last fanfic. **

**Temper**

It had been days since anyone had really talked to Beca. Even Chloe struggled to reconnect with the brunette. This was due to just a silly little video game as Aubrey referred to it. To Beca it was more than just a game and she made it her life goal to complete it over the weekend despite how many Bella rehearsals and college tests she had.

"Still?" Aubrey asked the Bellas with distaste, hearing Beca's grunts of frustrations from her room.

Fat Amy only shrugged, liking the lack of attention she was getting from the brunette. It made it easier for her to steal money out of Beca's wallet without being noticed.

"Just let her play Bre" a redhead playfully scolded. She didn't mind when Beca got into her gaming moods, to her it was cute.

But Aubrey wasn't having it. She disregarded the looks of uninterest on the Bella's faces and moved towards Beca's room on the second floor. Usually she knocked, respecting everyone- even Beca's- privacy but this time she barged in. Expecting an insult or a pillow to be thrown at her, Aubrey was met with neither, scanning the room to see a very focused DJ; her fingers mashing the buttons on her gaming controller.

"You realized you missed a very important Bellas rehearsal this morning right, Beca?" Aubrey questioned, making sure her voice dripped with venom when she said the other's name.

This gained her no attention of course, a distracted grunt leaving Beca's lips, her eyes glued to the tv screen in front of her.

Aubrey stared for a moment before she slammed the door behind her and took a few steps until she was stationed just in front of the screen, blocking the DJ's view. She smirked seeing its effect, the brunette immediately squirming and twisting her body to see around the blonde.

"-Dude move," the pure annoyance obvious in her tone, but it only amused Aubrey who continued to move in front of Beca's line of sight.

"It's just a game, hobbit,"

After a few moments of frustrated grunts Beca gave up. "You wouldn't know games if it bit you in the ass," she mumbled, wanting to get under the blonde's skin.

Aubrey rose an eyebrow seeing how peeved Beca was. "It's a video game, you don't need talent. Now can you stop being a loner and pitch in with your chores for once?"

Shoving the controller into Aubrey's hands Beca smirked. "Prove it then, Aca-Nazi," She challenged after moving over to make room for Aubrey on her bed.

10 minutes later the girls found themselves in a tense argument to no surprise.

"You were supposed to turn right! The guys are getting away dude!"

"Just calm down I know what I'm doing."

Beca groaned when just a minute later, the words WASTED faded across the screen. But before Beca could take her controller back, Aubrey restarted the mission and they were back at each other's throats.

The Bellas only ignored the pair, having been used to their daily banter. Even Emily wasn't phased from it anymore.

Hearing the banter only get louder, Cythnia Rose nudged Fat Amy, always making bets with her when she was given the chance. "15 on the Nazi," she mumbled to which she was disagreed with.

"Shawshank got some moves. 15 on her," replied Fat Amy, confident in Beca's fighting moves if it came down to it. She remembered back to one of their earlier performances when Beca had scored a mean right hook to a douchebag's jaw and got arrested. Good times.

Soon the whole Bella house was in on the bet, all except Emily who didn't believe in physical violence, and Chloe who knew Aubrey was too classy and believed Beca actually respected Aubrey in a way despite what everyone else thought.

"I just don't see why we can't all get along," Emily piped in after hearing about the bet placed.

"Don't take this the wrong way but Legacy you..are literally the dumbest person alive," Fat Amy insulted. "It's not rainbows and glitter."

Chloe placed a soft hand on Emily's shoulder with a small shake of her head signaling for the poor girl to resist fighting back and just ignore the Australian.

**Meanwhile Back Upstairs…**

"Dude I swear if you break my fucking C-"

"Will you shut up?!" Aubrey said cutting off the other. "I can do it ju-"

"You're such a pain in my ass Aubrey. You know everyone just puts up with you for Chloe's sake."

"Every sentence that comes out of your mouth mentions Chloe. Why don't you just grow a pair and g- fuck!"

Beca turned her attention to the screen as a Lamborghini crashed into ongoing traffic and groaned. "My car. You know how hard it was to steal that?!" Before Beca knew it she was lunging forward for her controller but miscalculated the distance, sending them both toppling to the floor fighting for the game piece.

"If you hate me so much, tell Chloe to be captain. Everyone knows you do everything she says!"

"I do not," Beca argued reaching for her controller but Aubrey moved it out of her reach again and again with her long arms.

"You're practically a puppy. You follow her around with your lovesick pup-"

"If I didn't know any better," Beca said figuring out a way to gain the upper hand. "I think you sound pretty Jealous," she observed before she started to get quiet to consider the possibility. Wait. Aubrey couldn't possibly..

"You're so full of yourself."

Beca scoffed and lunged forward again for her controller. The sooner she got it back the sooner she could kick Aubrey out and get back to her game. Underestimating her balance, she found herself on top of the other, her controller momentarily forgotten.

Aubrey watched as Beca's expression showed that she seemed to be bracing herself for a blow or an insult thrown her way, but Aubrey didn't have any to give. Finally Beca glanced down, her eyebrow creasing a little in confusion as there wasn't a sign of repulsion or disgust in Aubrey's facial features.

Suddenly Aubrey smirked bringing Beca back to reality who immediately blushed and stumbled off of Aubrey but of course they had already been caught. A Fat Amy had opened the door to see if they had killed each other yet and stood in the doorway, watching a flushed midget stumble to get up.

"IT'S HAPPENING" Fat Amy shouted running back downstairs to tell the rest of the Bellas what she had seen. By then both Aubrey and Beca were on their feet trying to chase after Fat Amy to explain the situation.

"It wasn-"

"Nothing happene-"

But they were too late as they were met with shocked looking Bellas. Cynthia Rose looking the most pleased as she had called this happening weeks ago but no one could imagine it.

…

"Is this how you got all those solos?"


End file.
